


We should respect traditions

by Plume8now



Series: ZoSan Prompts [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance, Sanji being sneaky, Zoro being annoyed, christmas tradition, kiss & cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt: "Person A seducing Person B into taking a few steps back/backing them against the wall ("oh look, how did that mistletoe get right there?")"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We should respect traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Here goes another ZoSan prompt, yay! Thank you again for your kudos and encouragements, enjoy ~

Zoro was taking a nap on the deck of the ship when a scream woke him up. Sanji came out of the kitchen, looking angry enough for him to want to leave the boat right now and come back once he'd be over his anger. But he was way too lazy to move and escape it. So he just behaved as usual.

He didn't answer and ignored him. The shitty Cook always finished by coming to him if it was important, anyway.

"Oi, Marimo! I'm talking to you!"

Aaand there he was. He barely looked up at him.

"What?" he grunted. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You played with your swords in my kitchen, that's ' _what's wrong'_!"

Zoro frowned, suddenly feeling more involved than before. What the hell was he talking about? He never used his swords in the kitchen, he wasn't stupid. He knew what would happen if he dared to do something. And he knew what happened to Luffy when he only tried to come in the kitchen.

Everybody knew it. Sanji's kitchen was forbidden to the other crew's members. Even for the ladies – which was something huge.

"I didn't do anything," he simply replied, thinking the cook would let him sleep now.

"You're not seriously hoping you'll get away by saying 'I didn't do anything' right? Because that's not gonna be the case."

… Actually, yes. That was just what he had thought. And now he knew he had to face the so-called 'responsibilities' or whatever it was.

"Okay so, first, I don't _play_ with my swords, I train, and second, I did not touch your kitchen. Not even for some beer. At least, not lately."

"Wait what? So _you_ are the one who stole the beer last time, you son of a bitch!"

"C'mon Zoro," Nami added to keep a bit of calm so she could read in peace, "you should at least assume what you did and take your responsibilities."

The swordsman stood up as he sighed. Sanji didn't move and they were face to face, glaring at each other. The rest of the crew could almost hear the thunder in the sky.

"Follow me," Sanji just said.

"You're so annoying," Zoro mumbled. Sanji was behind him so he couldn't see the cook who couldn't help but sketch a slight smile. He came in and looked around. It was all clean. As usual.

"So?"

"Okay, so now I need the truth."

"I told you; I didn't– wait– what are you doing?"

The man just broke the 'personal space' line. He was way, _way_ too close now. What the heck had he in mind? What was he up to? Zoro couldn't help but step back at the sudden approach.

"This wall, right behind you. There are marks on it. Swords marks."

"Yeah right, that could be anyone. Brook, Franky, even Luffy – you can do the same thing with just a knife. And where the hell do you see marks? I don't see anything."

"That's because you're blind."

"Says the one whose hair is eating half of his face. And I'm not."

"Of course you are. You really are an idiot."

"Excuse me? I don't spend my time flirting around and scaring people, and I can see at least a difference between a mark left by a _knife_ and a _sword_."

"Are you seriously telling me, _a cook_ , that I don't know what's the difference between a knife and a sword?"

"Perfectly."

"You motherfucker," Sanji cursed as they started to fight. But the place was small and Zoro couldn't use his katana well, not without damaging the kitchen equipment so he quickly found himself dominated by the cook's kicks. The other man stopped his attacks all of a sudden and Zoro just stared at him, surprised. That was one of the first times nobody came in and had to stop their fight. Maybe miracles existed, after all.

"Already tired, shitty Cook?"

"No. That's not it."

"What then?"

"You _really_ are blind! Look up." And Zoro looked up.

There was a kind of flower thing on the ceiling. A mistletoe. Sanji smirked and turned to Zoro while the man was busy. He ended up his back against the wall, and Sanji leaned on and kissed him. And not just a kiss. It was a damn French kiss; the son of a bitch knew what he was doing. He had tackled him against that fucking wall, slipped his hand on his nape and pressed his body against his.

If Zoro found himself disconcerted at first – and if his mind had broke the very same moment the cook's lips had met his – he quickly came back to his senses and pressed his hands on his back as Sanji's wandered between his hair. He could feel his heart pounding and the heat growing. Everything was suddenly so warm.

They finally parted and looked at each other, out of breath.

" _That_ was a damn of a mistletoe."

"You bet."

"And of course, it got here by chance. You had nothing to do with it," Zoro implied, grinning.

"Of course."

"Sure."

"Look, we're still under a mistletoe."

"That's because we didn't move."

"There's a tradition with those things. We should respect it."

"Wait a sec... Were you even looking for me because of the 'swords marks' to begin with?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"You bastard."

"I enjoyed seeing your grumpy face shifting to amazement, I have to admit it."

"Shut up and let me take my revenge."

He grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him again.

A few minutes later, Usopp went in the kitchen and definitely went out of it faster than ever, almost running for his life.


End file.
